


Crush

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Ficlet, meme: five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begin at the beginning, and go on till you come to the end: then stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeheist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/gifts).



> For a five-sentences fic meme on LJ (Given the first sentence, write the following five).

_Begin at the beginning, and go on till you come to the end: then stop._

Sometimes the end came when you thought you'd barely passed the beginning. It had scarcely been a week since Charley had dared to open her heart to Miss Oswald — to Clara. And now she watched in horror as the object of her adoration, having pushed the groundskeeper clear of the disintegrating pavilion, disappeared forever under an avalanche of stone, timber and rubble.

In the last seconds before the collapse of the building crushed the life from her, Clara saw Charley hesitate and shouted "Run, you stupid girl!" And added, in a whisper, "And remember me."


End file.
